universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Cuba
The Republic of Cuba is an Island Nation run by the Communist Government. Summary Cuba, '''officially the '''Republic of Cuba (Spanish: República de Cuba (help·info)), is a country comprising the island of Cuba as well as Isla de la Juventud and several minor archipelagos. Cuba is located in the northern Caribbean where the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic Ocean meet. It is east of the Yucatán Peninsula (Mexico), south of both the U.S. Open corruption and oppression under Batista's rule led to his ousting in January 1959 by the 26th of July Movement, which afterwards established communist rule under the leadership of Fidel Castro. Since 1965, the state has been governed by the Communist Party of Cuba. The country was a point of contention during the Cold War between the Soviet Union and the United States, and a nuclear war nearly broke out during the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. Cuba is one of a few extant Marxist–Leninist socialist states, where the role of the vanguard Communist Party is enshrined in the Constitution. Independent observers have accused the Cuban government of numerous human rights abuses, including short-term arbitrary imprisonment. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Fidel Castro Second-in-command * Raul Castro * Miguel Díaz-Canel * Salvador Valdés Mesa * José Ramón Machado Ventura * Juan Esteban Lazo Hernández Military Leaders * Leopoldo Cintra Frías * Álvaro López Miera * Arnaldo T. Ochoa Sánchez Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Che Guevara * Abel Santamaría Executed * Camilo Cienfuegos * Huber Matos * Juan Almeida Bosque * Frank País * Eloy Gutiérrez Menoyo * William Alexander Morgan * René Ramos Latour * Roberto Rodriguez * Rolando Cubela Secades * Humberto Sori Marín * Alfonso Perez Leon * José Antonio Echeverría * Reynol Garcia * Vilma Lucila Espín Guillois Military Units Infantry * 81st Infantry Division * 84th Infantry Division * 86th Infantry Division * 89th Infantry Division * 41st Infantry Division * 43rd Infantry Division * 48th Infantry Division * 24th Infantry Division * 27th Infantry Division * 28th Infantry Division * 52nd Infantry Division * 54th Infantry Division * 56th Infantry Division * 58th Infantry Division * 31st Infantry Division * 32nd Infantry Division * 38th Infantry Division * 90th Infantry Division * 95th Infantry Division * 97th Infantry Division * 63rd Infantry Division * 65th Infantry Division * 69th Infantry Division Elite * 60th Mechanised Division * 12th Armored Regiment/1st Armored Division * 242nd Infantry Regiment/24th Infantry Division * Guantanamo Frontier Brigade Special * 1st Armored Training Division * 70th Mechanised Division * 78th Armored Division "Sanguily Rescue" * 123rd Infantry Division/former 12th Infantry Division * 281st Infantry Regiment/28th Infantry Division Heavy * Rocket Launcher Units * 3rd Armored Division * 6th Armored Division * 9th Armored Division * Airborne brigade consisting of 2 battalions (at Havana and its immediate environs) * Artillery division (at Havana and its immediate environs) * SAM Brigade * A-19 * M-46 * D-20 * D-30 * M-30 Vehicles * Light Tank M3. * A34 Comet tank * PT-76 * M3 Stuart * M4 Sherman * T-34 * IS Tank * T-54 * T-55 * T-62 * SU-100 * 2S1 Gvozdika * SO-152 * BRDM-2 * BMP-1 * BTR-40 * BTR-50 * BTR-60 * BTR-152 Ships * three submarines * two modern guided-missile frigates * one intelligence vessel * a large number of patrol craft and minesweepers. Aircraft * MiG-15 * MiG-17 * MiG-19 * North American B-25 Mitchell, * North American P-51 Mustang, * the Hawker Sea Fury |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * MP * APS * APS Underwater Rifle * SKS * AKM Ranged weapons * RPK * SG-43 * KPV * PKM * PM-63 RAK * MI6A1 * SVD * Alejandro Sniper Rifle * Mambi AMR * RPG-7 * SPG-9 * AGS-17 * LPO-50 * RGD-5 * F1 Explosives * Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: The Nation is in the Industrial age by the time of the Cold War, despite having Atomic Bombs given to them by the Soviet Union until 1960 when a certain missile crisis in America happened. Power Sources Science: The Cuban state claims to adhere to socialist principles in organizing its largely state-controlled planned economy. Construction (Most of the means of production are owned and run by the government and most of the labor force is employed by the state. Recent years have seen a trend toward more private sector employment.) Conquest Stats Tier 10-A: Island: The area of the Republic of Cuba is 110,860 square kilometers (42,800 sq mi) (109,884 square kilometers (42,426 sq mi) without the territorial waters). The island of Cuba is the largest island in Cuba and in the Caribbean, with an area of 105,006 square kilometers (40,543 sq mi), and the second-most populous after Hispaniola, with over 11 million inhabitants. Power Stats Attack: Small City: The use of nukes which have 1-megaton warheads each. Small Building: Cuban tanks which should be strong enough to level small structures with their shells. Street: Cubans with standard firearms. Durability: Building: the durability of naval ships which can take a hit from explosives. Small Building: The durability of regular tanks. Street-Athletic Human: the durability of standard Cuban soldiers with or without weapons. Speed: Hypersonic: The terminal velocity of Soviet ballistic missiles. Likely Supersonic with cruise missiles. Superhuman: The speed of tanks at 35 mph on road. Athletic Human: The speed of normal Cuban soldiers. Skills The Republic of Cuba is one of the world's last remaining socialist countries following the Marxist–Leninist ideology. The Constitution of 1976, which defined Cuba as a socialist republic, was replaced by the Constitution of 1992, which is "guided by the ideas of José Martí and the political and social ideas of Marx, Engels and Lenin." The constitution describes the Communist Party of Cuba as the "leading force of society and of the state". Strengths/Pros The armed forces has long been the most powerful institution in Cuba The military manages many enterprises in key economic sectors representing about 4% of the Cuban economy. The military has also served as First Secretary Raúl Castro's base. In numerous speeches, Raúl Castro emphasized the military's role as a people's partner. Weaknesses/Flaws Cuban military power has been sharply reduced by the loss of Soviet subsidies. Today, the Revolutionary Armed Forces number 39,000 regular troops. The DIA reported in 1998 that the country's paramilitary organizations, the Territorial Militia Troops, the Youth Labor Army, and the Naval Militia had suffered considerable morale and training degradation over the previous seven years but still retained the potential to "make an enemy invasion costly." Cuba also adopted a "war of the people" strategy that highlights the defensive nature of its capabilities. Cuba is considered an authoritarian regime according to the 2016 Democracy Index and 2017 Freedom in the World survey. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 10-A Conquest Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Science